Daddy's Permission
by JMEHL55
Summary: Set after TASM movie. One-shot. Gwen is tired of being confused by Peter, so with her good friend Mary-Jane back in town and her dad's permission, she decides to go out and have fun and forget about one Peter Parker. But things never turn out as we hope...they sometimes turn out better.


**Hi all,**

**This is set after The Amazing Spiderman Movie, however Gwen's dad didn't die, just asked him to stay away from her.**

**Please Rate and Review and let me know what you all think!**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It wasn't that this was completely out of her character. She liked to let lose at times and have fun. And it wasn't like the dress she was wearing was scandalously shocking like the other girls dresses, she thought she'd picked well with a simple deep blue dress that had a clean cut to show of a respectable amount of cleavage, hung nicely and came to mid-thigh.

As she watched the mess of girls that could barely stand straight walk past, she prided herself on refusing to have more than two drinks, even though she was starting to feel a slight buzz from her second drink due to the fact she was probably a lightweight. She would never admit that to her friend Mary-Jane though, who was currently ordering her third drink for the night. Mary-Jane had returned from a year long trip with her family and Gwen was ecstatic to have her close friend back, who of course, instantly knew something was wrong.

Since Peter had broken up with her as a means to 'protect' her, she felt lost. At first she was so angry at him that she refused to speak, let alone even look at him at school. She hated herself for still feeling so strongly for him, and worrying whenever he showed up with a new bruise, or heard something dangerous on the news. So she realised she couldn't ignore him, and that's where the confusion set in.

At times, he would be the one ignoring her, and then they would start talking as if they could be friends. But then, then there were the times when he igniting the flame between them again, would stand too close, brush against her when he could, stare at her with a passion she knew all too well. She found herself coming to school and not knowing what to expect from him, he was tearing her up inside over and over again. She swore he still came to her window at night when he thought she was asleep, it was normally when he arrived she eased up and could drift to sleep easily.

So she decided no more, she told MJ she needed and a good time and with a squeal of delight from her friend, that's how she found herself in a tightly packed club that didn't seem to mind selling alcohol to minors.

_"Gweennnn, let's dance! Those guys have been eyeing us at the bar since we got here and are begging us to join them!"_ MJ gave her best pouty face as she tugged on Gwen's hands.

Her brain tried to think of a logical explination to say no as there was no way Gwen was about to show off her terrible dancing skills, but the buzz of the alcohol seemed to slow her logics and all that came to mind was a simple,_ "Meh, may as well."_

Traitorous mind, never feeding alcohol to you again!

MJ pulled her to the section of the bar that was clearly the dance area and made sure to be up close with the guys she pointed out before. Feeling a spark of confidence, Gwen watched MJ's moves for a moment before slowing finding her own rhythm and dancing along to the beat. It wasn't long until she found herself having a great time and as she found herself throwing her had back in laughter with her friend, two arms snaked around her waist from behind. As she looked up at MJ's sly smile and one of the two guys that were checking them out grinding against her, Gwen was certain it was now the second guy she was dancing with. There was an instant of panic and unease of having a stranger touch, but then she remembered this was what she wanted, a distraction, to have fun and to forget about the boy who broke her heart. Letting the alcohol relax her, she began to match the guys moves.

She was about to turn in his arms to face him when the lights suddenly shut off, the music stopped and everyone stopped to look around in confusion. It was in those next few minutes that everything happened in a flash.

She felt the presence of someone landing behind her, next she was being ripped away from her dance partner and thrown over one very muscular shoulder. They were out of the bar and swinging through the air so fast, she had to grab onto the railing of the fire escape outside her window to stop herself from swaying all over the place.

She closed her eyes tight as her head began to swim and she knew when she opened them, she'd find Peter as Spiderman standing before her.

She couldn't tell if his heavy breathing was from moving so fast or if his actions meant he was seriously pissed off. As she looked at him after finally opening her eyes, she knew it was the latter.

She opened her mouth to say something, but realised he shouldn't be the angry one here. So, being the oh so mature person she was, she narrowed her eyes at him, gave him her biggest glare and turned sharply with a humph to make her way inside her window to her room. She cursed herself for being such a lightweight as she stumbled after knocking into the chair that was placed just in front of the window. Stupid thing, that chair was officially gone…..although it did make for convenient hiding places when…..NO…..she was not about to go there. Chair removed first thing in the morning!

Her intruder of the night decided to let himself in and her anger bubbled and surfaced, aimed at one spandex wearing spider hottie.

_"Just what do you think you're doing coming in here uninvited? Better yet, what the hell do you think you're doing ruining my night by throwing me over your shoulder like some caveman and bringing me home. I am allowed to go out and have fun you know…..I even got my Dad's permission!"_ she wasn't sure why she yelled that last part but decided to blame it on the alcohol. She also wasn't sure how she had suddenly gotten toe-to-toe with Peter, or why she wasn't backing away.

"_Oh you can have fun, just not with that sleeze of a guy!"_ Peter said in tone that seemed calm yet held an edge "_Better yet, how about you just avoid having that kind of fun with any guy."_

"_Well I guess you're a guy to so there goes your chance."_ She let slip out before she could stop herself.

Peters eyes darkened and he leaned closer as he whispered, "_Yeah but I'm not an ordinary guy, so I guess I can be an exception."_

Gwen let out a defeated sigh, "_What do you want Peter?"_

His nose began to brush against hers and his voice was low and husky, yet strained at the same time "_You."_

She looked up into his eyes in shock and saw nothing but hunger and pain.

For once in her life, she didn't about her next move; she just acted on pure impulse to seize this moment.

She stepped back the slightest bit and before she could chicken out, pulled her dress over her head and tossed it to the side.

"_Then you have me."_

Peter's stare was glued to her milky skin in matching black lace underwear set. Oh yeah…..mental high five to me!

"_Tha..That's….That's probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard and seen,"_ was all Peter replied as he ran a hand down and over his jaw before they were glued together in a passionate kiss.

His hands were roaming all over her as she arched into him, clinging onto his neck for dear life and not wanting this kiss to end. She soon realised he was wearing too many clothes and grabbing the hem of his shirt in her hands, yanked it off as if her life depended on it.

Peter's eyes shot up and he gave her his famous smirk before taking hold of her hips and pulling her in for another torturous kiss. Their tongues tangoed and everywhere he touched her burned and tingled, igniting a heat in her lower area she didn't want put out. Trailing her fingers lightly over his muscular chest which got her a shiver from him, she slipped her fingers into the waist of his pants and tugged him forward as she walked back towards her bed.

When she felt her knees hit the edge of her bed, she moved one hand to tangle in his hair and let herself fall, gaining a moan from them both from the exquisite feel of him falling onto her and fitting perfectly, their groins now pressing deliciously together.

Their kiss intensified as Peter grinded himself once against her and her body trembled from the feel of him. With a couple fingers still hooked in his waistband, she ran them from his hipbone to the centre, where she flicked the button open with surprising ease and undid the zipper.

She knew the moment he paused to look into her eyes that this was it, there was no going back now and this was exactly what she wanted.

With his pants now off, his hands trailed behind her back to the clasp of her bra. As she felt it come lose, he trailed scorching kissed along her jaw, down her knew and towards the left strap of her bra where he nuzzled it off her shoulder to reveal her breast.

His nose grazed her nipple and she heard him breathe in deeply, his hands slightly tightening on her wist before his mouth started its assault on her breast. At times he would suck and at times he would flick his tongue out, but either way he had her moaning in pure delight. She didn't even notice her bra was gone until he moved to her other one.

Her eyes were shut tightly, head thrown back and body writhing beneath him that would cause friction whenever her centre brushed his. She couldn't take the waiting any longer; she needed to feel him inside her, needed to feel complete.

The moment she tore his mouth away from her breast to her mouth for another hungry kiss, his hands were on them, kneading and squeezing in a way that almost made her forget her task. She slid her leg up against him until she had the top of his boxers between her toes and the slid them down in a skilful way she would be proud of later as she lowered her leg. Once she had them at his ankles, she trailed her hand down his back before grabbing his fit ass and pushing him slightly as she arched up into him. Their moans rolled out load together and Peter got her message, removing her panties in seconds.

And then, with a kiss far more loving than the others, he was in her, Filling and stretching her to the max. A twinge of pain shot through her and he drew out slowing before entering again. After a while though, the pain eased and she felt something building inside of her. She urged him to go faster and she found herself on a whole new level. With every thrust, touch and kiss, it felt like tiny electric currents were swimming through her veins. Her toes were curling and her hands were fisted in his hair, she swear she was about to explode. She arched up and met him thrust for thrust, feeling him deeper that within seconds, they were convulsing together. She'd never felt anything so intense, her whole body tensed around him and she swore she saw stars. She wanted to scream but it was caught in her throat and her body buzzed.

Sweat covered their bodies and their pants mingled together as they lay there basking in the aftermath, Peter still on top of her and their foreheads touching as he stroked her cheek and she his back soothingly.

He kissed her sweetly a few times before looking into her eyes and while she knew she saw love, she also saw a hint of the mischievous that she loved about him appear.

_"Bet you didn't get Daddy's permission to do that hey_."


End file.
